


Day 4 Dream (Pearlnet Bomb)

by shadywinters



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2015 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywinters/pseuds/shadywinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 4 submission, with the prompt being Dream. This one felt kind of rushed for me, but in the end I liked how it came out.</p></blockquote>





	Day 4 Dream (Pearlnet Bomb)

The week was finally coming to a slow after the intensity of back to back missions. With it, Pearl was steady keeping herself active despite her fatigued body begging for some rest. Currently, the petite dancer was occupied at the sink, scrubbing away the last remnants of food of a dish before rinsing and placing it on the drying rack. Her eyes carried an immense amount of bags; her normal bright blue irises appeared dull at the moment. Pearl knew she was tired, but her stubbornness to stay awake and do something kept her from resting, that is until Garnet stumbled in from the Temple.

After the gleaming heavy door sealed itself behind her, she made her way into the living room. She could sense someone was here, thanks to her heightened senses, but wasn’t sure who and looked to her immediate right to see Pearl hovered over the sink in the kitchen. Garnet silently strode over to the pale gem, her footsteps carrying a heavy sound, but Pearl was too tired to even hear them. Once she stood next to Pearl, she reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Pearl, have you seen…,” but she was cut off as soon as she caught sight of Pearl’s appearance. 

“You need to rest,” she stated, her hand still secured on the pale gem’s shoulder. Pearl had let go of the sponge that was secured in one hand and let it float to the bottom of the sink, the other still held on the glass she was currently cleaning.

“Garnet I’m fine, I don’t need to rest. Gems don’t need to rest.”

“That may somewhat be true, but you definitely need some down time. You’ve been constantly busy with and in between missions. Your body is worn and needs to regain its energy, so I suggest you go lie down.”

“But Garnet, there’s so much to do! And I also have to make Steven’s lunch….” Garnet silenced her with a finger to Pearl’s lips.

“You’re going to rest, and that’s final.” Pearl knew better than to disobey her leader, and so she complied. Taking one step away from the sink, Pearl stumbled a bit, which instantly made Garnet scoop her up in her arms before carrying her over to the plush couch in the living room. The tall gem knelt down to gently place Pearl on the couch, and then grabbing a nearby blanket to wrap around her frame.

“I want you to sleep Pearl. That is the only way for you to regain your energy.”

“But what if I can’t. It was hard for me to fall asleep the first time Steven taught us.”

“If you lay down and calm your mind, I’m sure you can. I’ll even stay here until you do. That’s an order.”  
Pearl gave a simple nod before making herself comfortable. Her eyes fluttered shut, her mind became clear, and the only thing she could hear was the rumbling of the refrigerator, which apparently was unhelpful. 

“I can’t seem to do it,” stated Pearl as she looked towards Garnet who sat on the floor near the couch. The tall gem reached out a hand, placing it on top of disheveled peach hair before stroking it gently.

“Then this will help,” she muttered and soon began to hum a tune. 

The petite gem was quick to enter sleep afterwards, and soon began to dream a peaceful dream. 

Out near the shore of an unknown beach sat Pearl, who was curled up against Garnet’s side. The other had an arm wrapped around Pearl. The both sat there enjoying each other’s company as they watched the sun set off in the distance. The end of Pearl’s flowy white dress fluttered in the breeze as the wind came and gone. Both her and Garnet’s bare feet buried in the sand.

“This is wonderful,” Pearl side as she nestled deeper into her partner’s side. Garnet placed a loving kiss to pale gem atop Pearl’s head.

“You’re wonderful,” she murmured and tightened the grip around Pearl even more in a loving manner.

“Oh stop it, you’re just saying that.”

“I mean it Pearl, you’re the most wonderful being I could ever ask to be with.” Pearl looked to her partner with a hand to her chest, and a loving smile with blushed cheeks placed on her features. They then shared a simple kiss, before resuming their look out on the sunset.

Garnet watched with glistened eyes as Pearl’s dream continued to be projected. Leaning over to the pale gem that laid on the couch, she gave a light kiss to her cheek.

“Over the years, I have watched you grow into such a great being Pearl. You’ve put so much forward for this team, and it just amazes me at what you can do. You’re intelligent, strong, and caring those in need. But you can be a bit stubborn when it comes to putting your own needs in front of others.” 

“You certainly are wonderful Pearl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 submission, with the prompt being Dream. This one felt kind of rushed for me, but in the end I liked how it came out.


End file.
